


Sleep problems

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bathtubs, C137cest, Comfort, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Request from tumblr:Morty had sleep paralysis and Rick comforts him.





	Sleep problems

When it first happened Morty wasn’t worried he looked it up, turns out it was sleep paralysis. However, it didn’t go away it actually got worse to the point where he was seeing things he would wake up terrified.

His sleep paralysis by itself wouldn’t be so bad but Morty had also began to develop intense nightmares which would carry over, he would wake up unable to move and see the things he couldn’t get away from in his dreams in his room. Finally, when he was able to move again he would end up sitting in bed for hours with the light on too scared to try and fall asleep again.

On a particularly bad night Morty woke up from his nightmare, only to be staring it in the face. He watched unable to move as it crawled out of his ceiling dropping itself on top of him the dark figure began to push on his chest. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t do anything except watch horrified the creatures disfigured face drooling for his blood.

Then it was over the creature disappeared he clutched his chest taking deep gasping breaths between uncontrollable sobs.

Rick had been up late in the garage as usual he rubbed his face blinking repeatedly, he hauled himself up off the chair stretching out his back. Not everyone knew about Morty’s sleeping problems, not even Rick really knew all of it. Morty had told him he would get sleep paralysis looking for a way to help but he couldn’t come up with anything. He had dragged himself halfway up the stairs when he heard the terrified scream of his name come from his grandson’s room.

Rick ran stumbling up the stairs into the boy’s room throwing open the door. He saw Morty sitting up rocking back and forth. He heard doors open behind him the rest of the family poked their heads out of their doors.

“What’s going on?” Beth rubbed her temple from being woken up the 4th time this week to Morty screaming.

“It’s fine I got this sweetie go back to bed.” He closed the door as he backed into the room.

Rick made his way to Morty’s bed sitting behind him wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist using the other hand to pat his hair reassuringly.

“Shhh, it’s ok peanut grandpa’s here.” His whisper was soft.

Morty cried holding onto Rick he felt safe in his arms, He knew Rick would never let anything hurt him if he could help it. They sat there together silently until Morty calmed down.

“What happened honey.” Rick looked into the boy’s glossy red eyes wiping away his tears from his cheeks.

“I-It followed me from m-my dream it was suffocating me.” His words scattered between hiccups.

Rick squeezed Morty in his arms tightly thinking. “Ok come on let’s go.”

Morty looked at his grandpa in confusion. Rick smiled down at his boy. “Trust me.”

They got up Rick gripping Morty’s hand leading him out of his bedroom. He took them into the bathroom shutting and locking the door, Morty still looked confused he was about to speak when Rick pressed a lanky finger to the boy’s mouth.

“Your all sweaty from the nightmares, I wanted to give you a bath so you’ll sleep better.”

“I don’t want to go back to bed Rick.” His gaze hit the floor before starting to pick at the skin around his nails.

Gently his large hands took the boys smaller ones. “Not your bed Morty, you can sleep with me where you won’t be alone.”

Morty didn’t know what to say, Rick would go through all this trouble for him just so he would feel better. He could hear the bath start to run gasping a little when Rick pulled off his damp shirt tossing it on the floor. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”

He couldn’t help being embarrassed as he slid off his underwear covering himself absentmindedly with one of his hands. He stepped into the tub feeling the hot water seep into his bones. Rick had taken off his lab coat and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He grabbed a washcloth dipping it into the warm bath water. Morty relaxed further feeling the warm cloth gently wiping his face and down his neck.

“Tilt your head back.” Ricks words were so soothing as he poured water through his hair, he planted small kisses on his forehead.

Grabbing a big fluffy towel, he held it out for Morty who reluctantly got out of the bath. He did smile at being wrapped up in the large towel by the man who made him feel so safe. Rick had another smaller hand towel he used to dry Morty’s hair with. He was led again into Rick’s room where rick pulled off his favorite blue sweater pulling it over his grandson’s head. Morty let the towel fall to the floor.

Clad in the large soft blue sweater he crawled into Rick’s bed inhaling deeply wanting nothing more than to be enveloped in this smell forever, the feeling of safety paired with the warmness now accumulating made him feel very sleepy. Rick had taken his pants off before getting under the blanket wrapping his arm securely around Morty’s slender body. Placing several more endearing kisses to the boy’s head.

“I’m here and won’t let anything hurt you.”

Those were the last words Morty heard before falling asleep.

“I love you peanut.”


End file.
